


The First Love Making

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: 3rd part of the series. Focusing on their very first coitus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you cant accept Real Person Fiction. It's just a derivation of creativity & delusional thoughts.

**Part 1:**

你可能会幻想说她们的第一次性爱，肯定是非常浪漫的。Well, 她不太确定对你而言那是不是最浪漫的。她们没有约会的经历。有机会就一起吃顿饭，有借口就在她家里看部电影，有时候一起照顾孩子，每天一起拍戏，偶尔陪她走回家…… 第一次性爱，感觉起来更像是一场因为太多的肢体接触而产生的副产品—— 嗯……这样说可能不太合适，也许可以这样说，她们并没有计划好这样做，但后来还是顺其自然地发生了。

有些事情你也许觉得大家都是成年人，发生了并没有什么。也是的。过程中她们并没有太多的挣扎。道德指标在那个时候都失灵了。仿佛在Amy 面前，在Amy 身边，什么道德观、什么已婚了，这些本来她觉得不可逾越的道德关卡，都变得不是一回事。和她一起，就连婚外情，都变得一点都没错了。

It just feels so right when it comes to Amy. 

她知道这样说很不好。对丈夫很不公平。但她没办法抑制自己逐渐飘远的心。事情已经变得越来越奇怪。她不太想听见Steve 的声音。她不太想看见他这个人。她不太想再看见他每个星期为了见她而努力飞过来找她—— 但她还是想念儿子 Wolfie的。

有一些时候她好希望一觉醒来Steve消失不见，好希望James 消失不见。好希望只有她和Amy, 好希望只有她们的孩子们，Jackson, Ava, Wolf, Blue, Moon. 他们肯定就是世界上最美丽的家庭的。他们肯定幸福得就连第一家庭都比不上的。

但这些，都不太可能实现的了。 

Amy 并没有和她一样的想法。虽然她们没有确实讨论过这个问题，虽然她们更倾向于彼此一起逃避现实，在别人看不见的角落里偷偷相爱，偷偷在一起。但她是知道的。Amy 绝对不愿意离开James, 更不愿意放弃家庭。她那么年轻便认定的人，她又是什么人？能够让她在短时间就放弃一切？ 

这样说会不会太妄自菲薄了，Sarah? 

Well, 你是知道Amy 的。你是知道她的为人的—— 背着James和她一起，相信也是她这辈子做过最大胆的事了。 

但她不管了。她不是没有试过的。她也不是没有挣扎过的。她甚至跟自己说，说服自己，这些感觉都是错误的。她也试过跟自己说，这些感情都是暂时的，不是真的，只是因为 一时脱离不了角色的关系。 

但！都！没！有！用！ 

她甚至提醒自己，POI 结束后她会回去加州，Amy 则会留在纽约。后来她们会形同陌路，会不再联络，会完全不再有关联。她又提醒自己，可能Amy 只是 一时不确定或者好奇或者没试过，而她则成了最方便简易的目标。 

但！还！是！没！有！用！ 

她真的很努力地试过了。所以…… 

就没有所以了。 

所以就这样了。 

所以那天清晨她睡醒来，看见Amy 就躺在她的身边，看见Amy 早已起来，半眯着满是惺忪睡意的大眼，嘴角含笑，眼里满满的甜蜜， 一时之间，心里充满爱意，于是她迷迷糊糊—— 不对、不对，她很确定她很清醒—— 于是她将她拦腰搂住，靠上前吻住她的嘴唇。 

   
（未完）


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

她的吻很狂野，很热情，很激烈。

她不记得Amy 有推开她的反应，她不记得Amy 有一点拒绝的意图。

她记得的只有Amy 马上抬起头承接她嘴唇的回应。她记得的只有Amy 马上勾住她脖子的手。她记得的只有Amy 将她拉向自己的动作，让她半压在她身上，有更好的角度去吻她。

她记得她将舌头伸进她的嘴里，她记得Amy 合上嘴唇吸吮她舌头的感觉。她记得她当时像傻了一样，忘了怎么去反应。除了紧紧地搂住Amy 的腰，除了反复一遍又一遍地亲吻Amy, 除了一直、一直吻她，除了这些，她不懂该怎么继续下去，Amy 也没有那个想要更进一步的举动。

于是那一天早晨，她们都没有更进一步的举动。

她记得的只有她们吻了好久、好久，过程中她的吻变得很慢、很柔，然后她意外地发现 Amy 更喜欢她缓慢而温柔的吻—— 她放慢了速度，但Amy反而朝她贴得更近、更紧了。到了今时今日，每每一闭起眼睛，她都还记得那一天早晨Amy 身体紧贴着她的感觉，和气味。

她记得Amy 早上还没有洗漱嘴里的香味。她记得Amy 胆怯、好奇、柔软、韧度高的小舌头。她记得她怯弱地将舌头伸进自己嘴里的感觉，然后初尝美食般的，翻搅着她唇腔内，她从未品尝过的滋味。

后来Amy 走了。她在准备回到剧组的途中，才想起了她刚才应该对她上下其手的—— 虽然她不太确定Amy 会不会喜欢。于是到了片场，她在Amy 的Trailer 找到了正坐在沙发上吃着小零食的她。她当时愣愣地站在原地看她，直到Amy 捂着嘴，笑得像只小老鼠那样地看着她，跟她说：“Sarah, 早安。”她才走了过去，二话不说又将她搂抱住，然后继续刚才的念头—— 吻她，还有对她上下其手。

Amy 笑着承接她的吻，直到Sarah 的手伸进她的衣服里，抚摸着她光滑的肌肤。

她感觉她在她怀里抖了一下，手里的零食不知何时放下了。

 

**（未完）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这很短，但我喜欢这样断文。  
> 还有再提醒一次我真的不会写得很露骨的。所以不要太大期望。  
> 对了谢谢你们昨天的回复。  
> Well, 人是需要以及喜欢被激励的。那决定人们的生产能力和效率。  
> You know what I mean.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

也许就是从小就没有父亲的关系，她的成长过程导致她今日毫无安全感的状况。等等，她说这个干嘛？哦对了。那是因为她会一直都在想，究竟Amy 是真的喜欢她，还是真的很好奇。

她开始不停地在揣测，在猜疑，她越是猜测，就越显得奇怪，吻她，也吻得越凶—— 虽然她很清楚地记得Amy 喜欢她缓慢而温柔的吻。

她不停地劝慰自己—— 是，这事可能就没有结果，可能就没有未来，反正都控制不来，为何不把握现在呢？但她真的不能。她这性格就是喜欢把事情都掌控在手的感觉，所以你绝对可以想象到她掌握不来一件事的时候，那种感觉让她有多难受，

“我真的很希望我不是你的试验品。”她坐在她的腿上，低着头，捧着她的脸庞，那一双美丽的大眼因为她这一句煞风景的话，又黯淡了下来。

然后Amy 吸了口气，又呼了出来，她双手抱紧她的腰，整个人都靠在她的怀里。她没有回应 Sarah 的问题，更不知道自己应该怎么做，才能让她完全放下这个不知何时又会冒出来的疑问和担忧。她没试过和这样没有安全感的人在一起，她也不知道为何自己就这么地无能为力，没办法让 Sarah 觉得安心。

好久过后，Sarah 离开她的怀抱，坐在她的身边，她转过身子凝视Sarah 棱角分明的脸，那一张她就是睁着眼睛放空思绪，都会无时无刻见着的脸。那一张让她就算在身边也会牵挂、思恋的脸。她后来才明白，原来这些都是爱。但她没有听见过Sarah 也说爱她，她也不知道身为别人妻子的她，如何能够开口坦诚爱上另一个人？还是一个女人。还是一个也已经有了家室、孩子的女人。

“Sarah, baby……”她一张开口，发现自己只会叫她，也不懂应该说些什么。尤其木讷如她，尤其她没有主动表达过爱意的经验。但别人都说，若你真的在乎一个人，你会倾尽一切让她觉得安心，不是吗？但她自问都有做到啊—— 要不然那一些在 Trailer 里的亲吻是怎么回事？要不然那一些让Sarah 为所欲为、上下其手的行为是怎么回事？要不然那一些只要Sarah 一个眼神她就会主动走过去，任她搂住，任她拥吻的举动是怎么回事？要不然那一些只要Sarah 要求见面她就会找借口提早出门的付出是怎么回事？

她以为这些已经是爱意的表现。因为她从来没有真正明白过究竟是怎样的。和James 在一起，她就没有真的那么为难过。他总会准备好一切，而她只需要乖乖等着被疼爱就好。

和女人在一起原来一点都不简单的。

因为她和自己一样是女生，因为她和自己一样有被疼爱的需求，因为她和自己一样需要不停被确认、被安慰的需求。因为大家都是女生，因为大家都有相同的需求，而大部分时候，这一些需求都是由男士们来满足的。

她说的不仅仅是sex. 其中也有一些渴望被保护，想要有个家，能够在伤心难过失落的时候有个强壮的胳膊可以搂着自己，快乐得意站在高点的时候有人可以用骄傲的眼神看着自己。

但这些以上的她从年轻就认定的婚姻的好处，怎么一下子都变得不再重要。那一些伤心难过失落能够陪伴在旁，那一些快乐得意站在高点能够守护左右，那一些只要是Sarah 想要的，她都想给。只是她不懂得应该怎样。尤其她嘴拙，尤其她不懂得如何安慰她。

于是她想了好久，她走在回家的路上也想，准备晚餐的时候也想，和孩子们一起温习工科的时候也想，就连和James 一起看电视节目的时候也在想。直到她终于想明白了。

隔天早上她一早就出门，看见Sarah的时候，她说：“Sarah, you can have everything. Anything you want. Just tell me what do you want from me, I will do it for you.”

然后Sarah 把她拉了进去，然后Sarah 把她压在门上狂亲了一阵，然后Sarah 牵着她走进了她的房间，然后Sarah 继续吻她。

她忘了她们究竟吻了多久，她只知道她们俩在一起，大部分时间嘴唇都离不开对方的。她记得一直到Sarah 修长有力的指腹按摩着她的湿润时，嘴唇还是吻着她的。一直到Sarah终于离开她的唇瓣，深情款款地看着她，声音沙哑地恳求：“事后……请不要跟我说你后悔了。”

“I won't. ”她甜蜜地笑了。“I promise.”然后她勾下Sarah的脖子，又一次吻上她的嘴唇，这一次她感受到Sarah 手指的温度，就在她的体内，和她融为一体。

这就是她让她完完全全拥有她的那一个早晨。那天窗外没有阳光，甚至还飘着雪，很冷、很阴，就如同她们的感情，没有未来性可言。

但她没有后悔，就如同她保证的。

“I love you.”事后她跟她说，引用了一句她很喜欢的电影对白。“Loving what I know of you, trusting what I don't know yet.”

Sarah 紧紧地搂着她，不停地在她耳边重复着同一句“I love you, I love you too.”

你可能会幻想说她们的第一次性爱，肯定是非常浪漫的。Well, 她们都不太确定对你而言那是不是最浪漫的。

但对她们而言，这是最浪漫、最浪漫的第一次了。

 

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the 3rd part.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是一个很露骨的人，肯定也不会写得太露骨的。  
> 但你们没反应，我是肯定没下文的，好吗？  
> 要乖。要跟我说话。  
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
